


Wisteria

by crownedSerpent09



Series: Xiuharem One Shots [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing has enough of his own shit to deal with, yet he was always capable enough to pull Minseok out of his dumps. That’s why he was unsurprised when Yixing was the first to find him in his room after Baekhyun and Jongdae had left on some late night food run, taking advantage of his time alone to smoosh his face into his pillow and have a mental breakdown.</p><p>In which Yixing is a saint and none of them deserve the shit they get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> "The weeping wisteria expresses sorrow, but it is also an incredibly durable vine, able to live (even flourish) through mistreatment and harsh conditions."

Yixing is too young to deal with all of this shit. With schedules in China and Korea, dancing, singing, acting, promotions, as well as all the pressure to do well in Exo as the only remaining Chinese member --- Yixing has enough of his own shit to deal with, yet he was always capable enough to pull Minseok out of his dumps. That’s why he was unsurprised when Yixing was the first to find him in his room after Baekhyun and Jongdae had left on some late night food run, taking advantage of his time alone to smoosh his face into his pillow and have a mental breakdown.

His hip hurt like hell from working too hard on the choreography today.

Yixing knew to close the door behind him as he tread carefully to Minseok’s side, running a hand through the blond strands at the back of Minseok’s head. When Minseok surfaced from his pillow to pull Yixing into the bed with him, his face was dry.

Minseok let Yixing kiss away his sorrows and frustrations as they laid on their sides, face-to-face. The kisses were soft and fell like rose petals, the only way Yixing knew how to kiss. Minseok envied him for his pureness from the bottom of his cynical heart. He wished he knew how to kiss like Yixing, unhurried and with no strings attached. He wished he knew how to be as good to someone who deserves the world.

The world is too weighty, but Yixing stands unhindered with it piling on his shoulders, while Minseok suffocates wishing to be more, more, more. He composes into the early morning and dances for hours and hours upon a time, and Minseok wants to ask if Yixing ever wonders who’s going to catch him when  _ he _ falls.

Minseok felt the wetness on his face then, when he recounted Yixing collapsing backstage, only after the show was over, after he’d given  _ everything _ . In the background were the images of Kyungsoo stumbling and being too tired to catch himself before he fell, of Chanyeol’s dark circles, of Baekhyun hitting his notes without hitch even as he couldn’t seem to catch a breath.

His hip really hurt.

Yixing was tucking himself into Minseok now, cuddling up to him with his head under the elder’s chin, allowing Minseok to pet his hair. Somehow, he knew what Minseok needed, and he relaxed under the touch with adorable noises of contentment. Minseok appreciated his enactment.

“Yixing-ah --- ” then he switched to Chinese --- “How are your grandparents doing?” Yixing had been in China just last week. “Did you miss us?”

Yixing smiled at the way Minseok spoke his native tongue perfectly. “They are fine. And more than anything.”

Minseok kissed him on the top of his head, and Yixing hummed in happiness. Minseok felt the clenched feeling in his chest lessen a little.

They lied there for who knows how long, and Minseok let the frenzied refrain of his thoughts calm down as he stroked Yixing’s hair. He was just about to wonder aloud when Baekhyun and Jongdae were going to return when Yixing shifted. He turned and straddled Minseok’s lap, hands placed on either side of Minseok’s head. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time, and then Yixing was surging down to kiss him. It was more forceful than any of Yixing’s previous kisses, more passionate. Their teeth knocked as Yixing worked with gravity on this, and Minseok was biting Yixing’s lips and sucking on his tongue. He let his hands roam over Yixing’s body. When he ran them up his sides, Yixing shuddered and squeezed at Minseok’s hips with his knees.

Minseok yelped in pain. Yixing pulled away in a nanosecond.

“I’m so sorry, hyung.” His eyes searched all over Minseok’s body. “Where does it hurt?”

Minseok breathed out now that the jolt of pain was gone. “I’m fine,” he told Yixing.

The younger frowned. His brown eyes trailed down to where his knees were positioned, eyebrows furrowing in thought. “Is it your hips?”

Minseok was silent for a moment. “Yes,” he finally answered.

Yixing was climbing off of him in the next second. He carefully framed Minseok’s hips in his hands and pressed lightly with his fingers. “Does it hurt here?”

Minseok shook his head, but when Yixing pressed in the next place, his wince gave the answer away.

“We need to take you to the hospital,” Yixing said.

“I’m fine,” Minseok repeated.

Yixing gave him a flat look. It was harsher than Yixing’s manners normally, but Minseok could clearly see that the younger was upset. He brought a hand up to cup Yixing’s cheek, using his thumb to stroke over a cheekbone.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were hurt, hyung?” Yixing said, his accent coming out stronger in his distress. “You should take care of yourself. Sometimes you need others to take care of you, too.”

“And that’s you?”

Yixing seemed flabbergasted. “Of course I’ll take care of you, hyung.”

“No. It’s supposed to be the other way around.”

“Just because I’m younger --- “

“Not just because you’re younger, Yixing.” Minseok shifted back a little to lean back against the wall. “You already take on so much. You do more work than all of the rest of us, flying back and forth to do so. I shouldn’t need you to take care of me when you already work so hard.”

Yixing’s lip wobbled, but he didn’t cry. “Thank you, Minseok hyung. But it’s okay. You work hard too, and I’m going to take care of you as long as I am able to.”

They were at a standoff. Minseok looked at Yixing, with his hair still undyed from activities in China, the pouty turn of his lips, and the droopy eyes that were now wide awake with concern. He loved him the most he’d ever had then, his one deep dimple and steady hands. Minseok reached out and wrapped Yixing in an embrace, and it was returned readily.

“If my hip still hurts tomorrow, then you can take me to the hospital,” Minseok said. It was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> im really mad at sm
> 
> This was largely done as a Yixing-appreciation fic, and I'm not even a little sorry. Yixing and Minseok are both so underappreciated by SM it's not even funny, so I wrote them cuddling and making out because these boys deserve some happiness.
> 
> Also, I liked the idea of Minseok gaining comfort from giving others comfort. It's said that he's really good at taking care of people so yeah. I'm going to go write happy things now because my heart hurts.


End file.
